Куромаримо
| jname = クロマーリモ | rname = Курома:римо | ename = Куромаримо | first = Глава 131; Эпизод 79 | affiliation = Пираты Вапола (Бывший), Остров Драм (Бывший) | occupation = Пират, Судья | jva = Кэндзи Номура }}Куромаримо — офицер высокого ранга Пиратов Вапола, служащий судьёй. Внешность thumb|left|99px|Куромаримо в цветной раскраске манги Куромаримо является невысоким мужчиной с квадратным лицом, который носит афро. У него очень волосатые руки. Он носит оранжевый спортивный плащ с белой подкладкой и небольшими афро, висящими с каждого конца плаща. На Куромаримо также надеты перчатки, открывающие только большие пальцы и очень напоминающие афро. Под плащом у Куромаримо находится рубашка, имеющая оранжевую расцветку в центре и белую по бокам, а также оранжевые шорты. На волосатых ногах надеты чёрные боксёрские ботинки с белыми шнурками. Личность Куромаримо эгоистичен и высокомерен. Не смотря на это, он очень лоялен к Ваполу. Сила и способности Свои афро Куромаримо использует в бою: он отрывает кусочек, увеличивает его в несколько раз и кидает в противника. Из-за статического электричества афро пристаёт к одежде противника, а Чесс поджигает их своими стрелами. Также в афро на руках спрятаны шипы. 'Атаки' thumb|210px|Куромаримо применяет Eleki-Marimo на Санджи. * : При данной атаке Куромаримо бросает в соперника афро, которое прилипает к нему при помощи статического электричества. Сами афро, прилипшие к телу, не опасны, однако они легко воспламеняются, благодаря чему Чесс проводит атаку Checkmate ''и поджигает их. В дубляже Viz Manga и FUNimation эта атака зовётся ''Статическое Прилипание, а в дубляже 4Kids — Атака Статического Прилипания. * : Чесс стреляет горящей стрелой в своих противников. Эта атака создает сильную комбо атаку совместно с атакой Куромаримо: Eleki-Mārimo, потому что афро, которые он прикрепляет к противнику, делают противника легкой целью и увеличивают урон от атаки Чесса. * : Куромаримо выставляет шипы в своих афро-перчатках и пытается ударить соперника. В дубляже Viz Manga и FUNimation эта атака зовётся Призыв Сюрприза из Водорослей. История 'Прошлое' После того, как Вапол стал править на Острове Драм, Куромаримо стал главным судьёй при его величестве. Он одобрял всё, что делал Вапол, включая и уничтожение всех врачей на острове, за исключением Исси-100.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 16 Chapter 142 and Episode 81, Kuromarimo approves of Wapol's decisions labeling it as "politics". Однажды на остров Драм прибыли Пираты Чёрной Бороды и начали крушить его. Куромаримо, Чесс и Вапол, увидев это, трусливо убежала. Проведя год в бегах, команда Вапола действовала как пираты.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 15 Chapters 133-134 and Episode 80, Dalton explains why Wapol turned to piracy. 'Арка Острова Драм' Когда Пираты Соломенной Шляпы подплывали к Острову Драм, Пираты Вапола перегородили им дорогу и совершили нападение на их корабль. Однако Луффи не дал команду в обиду и столкнул Вапола ударом в море. Команда во главе с Куромаримо и Чессом отправилась его спасать, попутно клянясь вечно мстить Мугиварам.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 15 Chapter 132 and Episode 79, Chess and Kuromarimo decide to flee in order to help Wapol. Спустя сутки, Пираты Вапола высадились на Остров Драм после годового изгнания и начали терроризировать местных жителей. Куромаримо удалось выяснить, что их новые враги — Пираты Соломенной Шляпы — тоже на этом острове. Однако на поиски им отправиться не удалось, так как против Вапола выступил Далтон. После недолгого сражения Далтон был повержен, а команду Вапола завалило лавиной, вызванной огромными кроликами. Думая, что лавина была вызвана Мугиварами, Пираты Вапола решили найти их. Спустя некоторое время Куромаримо, Чесс и Вапол находят Луффи, который тащил Нами и Санджи к доктору Курехе, живущей в бывшем замке Вапола. Они попытались атаковать Луффи, но тот уклонялся от атак, а после того, как его защитили огромные кролики, Луффи ушёл, оставив Пиратов Вапола драться с новыми соперниками. Несмотря на то, что кролики были серьёзными соперниками, Куромаримо, Чессу и Ваполу удалось их победить.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 16 Chapter 138 and Episode 83, Wapol and his group defeat the Lapahns. thumb|left|210px|Вапол пожирает Куромаримо и Чесса. Победив, команда при помощи Робсона залезла на гору Драм и попыталась выселить Чоппера и Куреху из замка. Там, к их удивлению, оказались не только Куреха и Чоппер, но ещё Луффи и Санджи. В завязавшемся сражении Луффи едва не победил Вапола, но Куромаримо и Чесс вовремя спасли своего капитана. Куромаримо затем начал сражение с Санджи и закидал его своими афро. Получив от Луффи порцию унижений, Вапол съел Куромаримо и Чесса, а после выплюнул уже единого человека — Чессмаримо.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 17 Chapter 147 and Episode 87, Wapol uses his "royal" technique. После трансформации Чессмаримо поклялся защищать Вапола и вышел на бой с Чоппером. Тот съел Рамбл Болл и продемонстрировал сопернику свои формы преобразования. При помощи Брэйн Поинт, Чопперу удалось найти слабую точку на теле Чессмаримо — подбородок — и сразить его атакой Kokutei Roseo.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 17 Chapter 149 and Episode 88, Chessmarimo fights Chopper. Вопросы перевода и дубляжа Что касается его имени, то "Куро" означает "Чёрный", а "Маримо" это водоросли, которые под влиянием отливов и приливов комкуются в шарики, похожие на афро. Так как у Куромаримо причёска, формой напоминающая Маримо, да ещё и чёрного цвета, то его имя как раз исходит от причёски. В дубляже 4Kids он говорит с Южно-Африканским акцентом, а в дубляжеFUNimation — с акцентом Эбоник. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Kuromarimo en:Kuromarimo es:Kuromarimo fr:Kuromarimo it:Kuromarimo Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пираты Вапола Категория:Персонажи острова Драм Категория:Антагонисты саги Алабасты Категория:Бывшие Пираты Категория:Антагонисты во флешбэках